


Beauty

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Character Death, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: A pretty little thing like that shouldn't have been on his own.





	Beauty

A pretty little thing like that shouldn’t have been on his own, that was Sanghyuk’s first thought as he observed the laughing human with an inhuman interest. In the darkness of the club, the flashing lights, the throng of bodies, with the too loud music, it was unlikely that he’d draw attention to himself. He had chosen this as his prime hunting ground for a reason. It’d been too long since his last and he found temptation too great to think of being subtle. 

Sanghyuk had a drink in his hand to give off the appearance of being human, though hadn’t raised it to his lips a single time. He wouldn’t dare take his eyes off the man sitting at the bar with another man who thought his attention worth the time of that beauty. He watched as the man he had his eyes on curled long fingers around the other’s bicep when he leaned in. Even from where he stood, with all the noise that would otherwise overwhelm him, Sanghyuk would swear that he heard a sharp intake of breath, an invitation that the man was encouraging by dropping a hand down to the beauty’s thigh and skimming the inside of it. 

His eyes were attentively watching how the beauty arched his back just barely, the curve of it hidden by the material of his shirt, the light color begging to be drenched in blood, molded to his skin that would feel so warm beneath Sanghyuk’s fingers, his mouth. He didn’t like how the man thought he could keep touching what Sanghyuk intended to make his own and yet only stayed back to allow another drink to be fed into the beauty before he made his move to approach him. 

As he neared, he could hear that laughter clearer and it only entranced him. 

“I’ll get us a cab. Meet me out front in a few, angel.” 

Sanghyuk’s dark eyes narrowed at the proposition that was responded to with an enthusiastic hum, nearly a moan. Sanghyuk was sure that he could bring out more interesting noises from the beauty. 

He watched as the beauty turned around to face the bar, downing the rest of his drink to gain courage as humans needed, a deep breath bringing up those broad shoulders and allowing the shirt he wore to outline the thin waist that Sanghyuk wanted to press his claws into. The beauty was temptation incarnate. And Sanghyuk was weak to it. 

“You don’t want to go home with him.” Sanghyuk spoke as he slid next to the sitting human, his hand grazing along his lower back to draw his attention completely over to him — yet Sanghyuk somehow had the ability to keep his eyes from falling to the beauty. 

“Oh, really? And why not? You think you can offer me better than what he can?” 

That voice crystalline, the tone pure, yet words ever so sharp. 

Sanghyuk tongued one of his fangs he couldn’t repress any longer. While he had leaned his forearms on the bar when he stepped up to it, he stood to his full height to turn and look to the beauty. His eyes would be clear with bloodlust, he knew, and his lips curved into the most predatory of smirks. He met the beauty’s gaze that did not waver, didn’t flicker away with fear and knew, right then, he’d be taking his life that night. 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself.” 

It wasn’t a question and by the scent of lust that surrounded the man, Sanghyuk could tell that he understood that it wasn’t. Without needing to say more, the beauty slipped his hand forward to run along the collar of Sanghyuk’s shirt, letting those too long fingers brush against bare skin. 

“What are you waiting for, an invitation?” 

Sanghyuk was sure that the man caught the gleam of his fang between the spreading of his lips. Yet the beauty still did not flinch. 

*

The beauty hadn’t hesitated in grabbing onto his shoulders and press their bodies together, only allowing Sanghyuk a taste of the warmth that he possessed and wanted to get lost in. Sanghyuk found his head tipped to the side as his neck was lavished upon as though he were the one intended for meal that night. The thought was humorous and he let out a breath of a laugh that earned a nip of dull, human teeth. 

Sanghyuk grabbed at the man’s waist — as thin as he thought it would be, sharp claws pressing into it even if he needed to hide his true intentions a while longer — and guided him back, looking over the human whose lustful eyes would surely match the intensity of his own. 

“If you’re waiting for an explicit invi—” 

Sanghyuk pressed their mouths together without any further goading. His fangs were impossible to hide at this point and yet, the presence of them seemed to only excite the human further. The moment that hot tongue laved upon them, pricking the tip of it against the sharp canine purposefully, a moan reverberated between the both of them. 

The taste of life from the few drops that touched Sanghyuk’s taste buds were enough to only awaken the hunger that he had strived to keep at bay for too long — prompting him to question  _ why _ he had waited so long to sate the primal need of his kind. The question fleeted from thought when the beauty slipped his legs up onto Sanghyuk’s hips to only tempt him further. 

They had ended up back at Sanghyuk’s home, his place of choice when his feast would end a life and where the mess would be less likely to be discovered. The beauty had his rear perched against the back of the black leather loveseat — leather was easier to clean — legs now hiked up and beckoning Sanghyuk to only press as close as possible. There was a heady aroma filling the small house Sanghyuk called his own and it was a combination of excitement and arousal that invaded his senses and only led him to feeling more of that hunger he had no way of turning from. 

When the beauty pulled from him, Sanghyuk looked at the discoloration to those kiss-swollen lips, tinged rose and looking ever so inviting. The human still gave off no scent of fear and while he would mostly feed off of the adrenaline fear brought, this arousal was yielding the same passion. 

His claws drew up the shirt without care to keeping it free of tears, the human only aiding in its removal and only managing to look further ravished when his hair is tousled and the rise and fall of his chest becomes more evident. Sanghyuk felt that he could siphon the air from the beauty’s lungs and it would still not be enough. A part of his mind reminded him it was because he needed not air to live, but something far more satisfying to the palate. 

When Sanghyuk dropped his eyes to watch said rise and fall, he found the heartbeat that had only just been background noise at that point amplify and become the focal point of his actions. He didn’t realize that he was gripping and moving to touch parts of the beauty in time to it, his hips starting to move forward and create a friction that only amped up the spice of arousal until it became the sole flavor of the atmosphere. Even if blood hadn’t tainted his lips, Sanghyuk wass sure if he parted them he would be able to taste the prelude to pleasure the beauty was expecting. 

His hand cupped the back of the human’s head, noticing how he leaned back into the touch easily and openly, baring his neck to Sanghyuk and only inviting him further into temptation. While his fangs were present, he did not initially break skin and cave into his needs. He had every intention of drawing the beauty to peak pleasure first, needing the pinnacle to be the strongest for his feed. 

Long fingers tugged at his shirt only to shift it out of the way, working on unfastening his pants with a deft skill that would have had Sanghyuk laughing if he wasn’t so taken by the sweet perfume of the man’s skin. Tendrils of pleasure vibrated through him. He hardly had a reaction to the sweltering touch to his cock, at least on a conscious level. His hips still canted forward, his length still twitched in the touch and he was nonverbally encouraging the man by gripping the soft black strands at the base of his skull. 

Breath coasted across his cheekbone and temple, sweet noises of pleasure, while he continued to mouth at the neck with no real purchase being made. He could feel the thrum of excitement that needed to be quelled — the human was getting ahead of himself. Yet, Sanghyuk didn’t have it in him to slow it down at all. 

*

Sanghyuk’s body was covered in ruby stripes for marks, desperate scratches from the human to denote his feelings as though Sanghyuk weren’t a preternatural being that could, quite literally, feel the blood pumping under his blushed skin. 

His hips heaved forward with precision, earning himself yet another mewl of bliss that was expended in yet another claw down his back. They were slicked together and the scent of the beauty had reached an intoxicating level that he was unable to handle for much longer. It was coming to an end and it was threatening bittersweet. 

No words transpired between the two, and Sanghyuk was almost regretful as he imagined that if he had told the beauty his name, it would sound the sweetest on those faded red lips. 

The gratification was enough to hide his next actions, at least at first. Initially, the beauty did not respond to how his claws bit into his fleshy hips nor how they dragged down to his thighs to heighten the aroma that caused Sanghyuk’s mind to empty out. The tang of blood was undeniable, and he was sure the burn of it was becoming evident based on the flare of apprehension that corrupted the otherwise perfect mix of smells. 

All the while, Sanghyuk continued to move his hips up into the beauty, knowing that the pleasure was still the main thing he felt, even if the pain biting at the edges was sure to become more so as the moments passed. He cared not as his mouth was returning to that neck that had earlier been bared for him yet left barren of marks. 

His bloodied claw lift to drift over the beauty’s lips, a smirk on his own when he felt the tongue flicker out over them as if on cue. A gasp followed and a tensing of his muscles that only brought a moan from Sanghyuk and encouraged him to be quick in his grasp of the beauty’s hair at the back of his neck like he had before. 

Sanghyuk kept his neck bared while his thrusts slowed, enjoying the feel of the pulsing carotid under his lips for the moment before he pierced it. The full flavor that seeped from the wounds was soon caught by an eager tongue, lapping with an fervor only one of his kind would possess. The sweetest wine could not satiate to this extent as he let himself get lost in the mouthfuls that cascaded onto his tongue. The thickness sliding down his throat only encouraged him to move his hips with the vigor he had before. He felt how the human responded to both bite and thrusts with an eager visage despite the fear of panic that came with a human’s acknowledgment of their fate. 

The mess Sanghyuk had been aware of became known as it spilled from the corners of his mouth, currant colored blood soaking into the sheets that held a mattress previously stained with his endeavors and conquers. The knowledge excited him to know that the sweetest yet would be a notch on his bedpost in a near literal sense. 

As he continued his feed, gripping the hair with strength that was bound to hurt, the pleasure from the human reached its decline, the body no longer able to feel when so little blood remained. Consciousness was sure to be near its end when Sanghyuk pulled away to look down at his victim. His fangs were cherry red and his lips were sure to be equally so as he was far from the cleanest when hunger was so satisfied. 

His hips had stopped at some point, a chill then emanating from the body beneath his own and no longer holding the same appeal. Without much grace, he let their bodies part and released the grip he had on the human’s hair, watching the unnatural beauty before him unable to keep his eyes open any longer. The light just left them before the lids slid closed. The beat of the heart faded with a musical note that had Sanghyuk reveling in the thrill of a kill, a satisfaction that would hold him over for quite a while, and a drunkenness tinging his thoughts, soon to take over in the wake of a feed. 

A pretty little thing like that shouldn’t have been on his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> so I imagined Taekwoon when writing this - let me know what you thought and who you saw as his victim


End file.
